


For You & Only You

by saaurus



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, OT3, Romance, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9273380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saaurus/pseuds/saaurus
Summary: Sho imagined threesomes being a little different, specially when one of them was feeling a little left out.





	1. For You

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction was made thanks to a friend's idea. I hope you enjoy! I don't own them, sadly.

"I want to try things out with you." 

Sho looked up from his drink and to Jun in the seat next to his. It was odd enough that the younger had asked him to go out drinking together that night, after looking hesitant to talk to him, and all night he seemed troubled in his chair, waiting for his words to come out. Now that he voiced what had been on his mind, Sho was starting to understand why.

As for Jun, he could feel a big weight lifting from his shoulders by allowing his words to be heard by the other, even if they had left Sho perplexed.

"Matsumoto... you know I'm with Masaki. I thought we went over this years ago,"

"I know, I know, but... I actually meant him too," said the younger.

Sho stopped mid drink to look at Jun, his words not clearly sinking in. 

"What...?"

"What I meant to say is… I want to try things out... with you and Aiba," said Jun in all seriousness. 

Sho had to set his drink down before it slipped from his fingers. He took a deep breath before collecting his thoughts again.

"You mean... you want to do… that with both of us?"

"A threesome."

Sho nervously waved his hand in front of him. "Keep your voice down!"

"You wouldn't say it so I had to. I want to have a threesome." The more Jun repeated it, the more nervous Sho got with the looks they were receiving from nearby onlookers. 

"Fine, I get it. Just..."

"So, can we?"

Sho bit on his lower lip, a blush brushing his cheeks. 

"Why? Why would you suggest something like that?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because my friends are too busy with each other so I was starting to feel a little left out."

Sho regretted his words a little too late. "You're right, I'm sorry. I guess... I never thought of it that way." Sho’s words were not entirely sincere.   
This wasn't the first time he had thought Jun looked rather lonely around them, not having someone to hold next to him or look for when he was in need of physical contact. Whenever he would see either of them being too close, he would get this sort of displeasure, as if he didn't know where to pose his eyes to avoid confronting their affection. Perhaps now he was really growing tired of it. 

"Why us? What about Ohno and Nino?" asked Sho.

"Come on. You know nothing can get between those two. Besides... I already asked Nino."

"And he said no?" Sho asked for confirmation.

Jun simply shrugged as he drank from his beer. "Obviously... So? What do you say?"

Sho leaned back on his chair with his arms crossed. Listening to Jun's request at first may have been a little too shocking for him, but now that the thought had settled in his mind, perhaps it didn't sound all that strange. He would be lying to himself if he said he had never tried to imagine Aiba and him with another person in the room. In fact, there were a lot of things he had suggested to Aiba while they were together just to turn him on. Perhaps his diffidence was over the possibility of trying it out. It was Jun, after all. Honestly, he couldn't think of anyone better for the spot.

"Are you sure you still don't have that weird crush on me?" Asked Sho, this time a little jokingly, trying to get rid off the tension that had built between them.

Jun chuckled due to his assumptions. "That was a long time ago, Sho. It’s not like that anymore."

"I know... I just wanted to make sure." said Sho.

A grin curled up Jun's lips. "Then... Is that a yes?" he boldly asked. 

"Masaki has to agree to this as well, you know."

"So, it’s a yes from you?" 

Sho's brow rose from Jun's desperation for an answer, but he didn't have much more to say to the younger.

"I'll think about it."

 

~

 

And he did think about it hard, so much that it may have given him a boner several times that day. It felt wrong at first, thinking someone would be invading the privacy he had built with Masaki, but without a doubt, it was thrilling to know there was a possibility to spice up their sex. Not that it was lacking spice, he could take good care of Aiba by himself, but he was also curious of the things more limbs in bed would be capable of.

Thoughts like these would entertain him as he was having the hottest make-out session with his lover in his living room. The latter was cupping his face, devouring his lips with his hot tongue swirling around Sho’s while he sat on his lap.

"Masaki..." Sho moaned into his lips, trying to get Aiba's attention, but his lover persisted into their kiss, biting on his lower lip.

Sho had to pull down on Aiba's shirt to get him to break the kiss, just so Aiba would think he was motioning him to get rid of his shirt, which he did immediately.

"Masaki... I need to talk to you."

"Can't it wait?" Masaki tossed his shirt to the other side of the room before stealing Sho's lips again desperately.

Masaki locked his arms around Sho's neck while he lowered his pelvis to find Sho's bulge. Sho groaned against Masaki's lips once the latter started swirling his hips against his own, the friction of their jeans enough to harden his erection under them. Aiba was surely trying to make him forget the reason he had invited him over, aside from the sex of course.

Sho's hands groped tightly on Masaki's ass, moving him up from his lap and pinned him down in the sofa, enough to make Aiba gasp in surprise. Now he was trapped under his body, possessed by his eyes staring down at his, unable to move away unless he permitted it.

"I love it when you do that..." Aiba said almost out of breath.

"Please... I need to talk to you."

"Can't you finish me up first?" Aiba's voice was hoarse as he lustfully looked into Sho's eyes, hoisting up his hip to find friction again.

"Please..." Sho insisted, even when the bulge pressing in his pants twitched painfully. 

"Fine..." Aiba groaned in complain.

Sho got off from on top of him, allowing Aiba to sit up on the sofa as he mumbled something under his breath between the lines of "...and I even took my shirt off."

"I had... a weird conversation with Matsumoto the other day." Sho began.

"You talking with Matsujun? It's weird enough by itself." Aiba laughed.

"Yeah, well... he wants to do a threesome." 

The laughter left Aiba's lips almost right away.

"Eh?"

"He said he wanted to try a threesome... with us." 

"Eh? Matsujun did?"

"He said he was feeling a little left out, since Ohno and Nino are together and we are also going out, he was feeling kind of lonely. I suppose... he just wants a little relief."

"And you agreed to it?" asked Aiba, his reaction still unreadable.

"I... I told him I would think about it, but I wanted to hear you first."

"Well... haven't you agreed? I mean... if you had been against it, you would have said no right away. If you're asking me what I think, it’s actually because you're considering it."

Sho stared at Masaki and chuckled in disbelief. "Am I that easy for you to read?"

"Sometimes..." Masaki smiled mischievously.

"So...?"

"Hmm... Why not? I don't see any harm to it!" 

Sho's brow rose "Are you sure?"

"Yeah! I mean... It's Jun. It may be kind of interesting! I didn't even know there was a side of you that secretly wished for a three-way fantasy. It makes me wonder... what else can Jun set loose from you?" Aiba's hands had sneaked in under Sho's shirt and began to fondle their way up with small caresses that made the muscles under his palm contract anticipatively. 

"Does it really?" Sho said, his voice husky from the hotness pooling in his lower half.

"I'll do anything you ask from me, Sho-chan." Aiba's lustful eyes had trapped Sho in their gaze, immediately pulling him into a fervent kiss. 

Masaki's hands had sneaked further up Sho's back, feeling his muscle contract more the further he went, eventually pulling up Sho's shirt and getting rid of the obstacle that separated their skin. Masaki inched closer to him, his hands exploring Sho’s body as he wanted to feel more and more from him.

This time, it was Masaki's lips that painfully left Sho's to speak. "You know... Now that I think about it... That you're concerned about Jun this way... enough to set aside your differences... and actually want to please him... it’s so honest of you." 

"I don't know... I think... I feel bad for him after all... I just want him to feel good for once... I've been treating him a bit too roughly lately... I don't want him to misunderstand me."

"And now... you'll get to treat him roughly in different ways." Aiba laughed, his perverted mind getting ahead of him.

"If you keep talking I'm going to have to fuck you against the wall." Sho's full red lips dipped down Aiba's neck.

Aiba tilted his head. "Won't you hurry up already?" 

The desperation in his voice was enough for Sho. He fumbled with Aiba's belt, pulling his pants and boxers down to set his fully erected member free, painfully leaking precum. Sho stepped out of his jeans hurriedly, taking Aiba and shoving him back against the wall. Maskai moaned into Sho’s mouth feeling the latter sneak two fingers in his hole, preparing him for something bigger. Sho turned him around, positioning his member in front of Masaki’s entrance, penetrating him with a clean thrust. He began to move against him at a rough pace, his moans extending through the room as he agilely hit his prostate each time. Sho stroked Masaki's neglected cock, making him come hard on Sho's hand while Sho bit on his neck as his cum was shot up Aiba's hole, muffling the gasp from his orgasm against Aiba's skin. Both eventually collapsed on the ground, settling back down from their high, imagining what it would be if there was just one more person between them.

 

~

 

Jun arrived at Sakurai’s apartment just in time to be well received by Masaki at the door, who immediately pulled him inside the apartment and guided him all the way to the bedroom. Sho was waiting there for them taking out the lubricant from his drawers. Masaki seemed eager to start for he walked up to Sho and started to undress him, leaving small kisses on his body after he took off each clothing item.

Masaki invited Jun to do the same for him. Matsumoto walked up to the older very hesitantly and started to undress him. Sho noticed Jun’s shaking hands as he pulled up on Masaki’s shirt. He must be nervous, thought Sho wondering how much Jun had anticipated this.

Jun was working on Aiba’s belt, trying to hide how clumsy his trembling hands made him. Masaki smiled at him amused by his nervousness while Sho had started to spread kisses on Masaki’s back. Jun slowly pulled down on Aiba’s pants while Sho grabbed the lube and coated his fingers, inserting them in Aiba’s hole and started to prepare him. Aiba gasped by the cold fingers entering him but he eased on them as he motioned Jun to come closer.

Masaki began to undress Jun as well, pulling up on his shirt and leaving smooth and wet kisses on his revealed skin. Masaki didn’t have a chance to help Jun with his pants when Sho removed his fingers from him, replacing it with the tip of his cock. 

Masaki groaned due to the feeling, his knees gave in and he collapsed onto the bed as Sho penetrated him with a rough thrust. Jun got rid of his pants almost immediately, his member proudly erect as he climbed the bed and inched in closer to Masaki. The latter was a moaning mess from the length that was viciously surrounding with his walls while his eyes were trapped in Jun's lustful ones. Jun’s pupils dilated by the sight of Masaki’s bent body taking in Sakurai’s full length. Masaki’s forehead was soaked in sweat, a sign of pleasure glimmered in his eyes. A heat of arousal ran through Jun’s body. He had never seen a more beautiful thing before him. 

Jun's hand grabbed on Masaki's hair forcefully, adding into his moans a painful one. His body flexed to Jun's demand, raising his head to his height before silencing him with their lips coming together. Jun's kiss went deeper, savoring every inch of his mouth as Masaki still moaned against his lips. Sho observed the two as he kept ramming his hips against Masaki. He tried not to let it bother him, even if their kiss lasted longer than he expected, and it only encouraged him to go even faster, knowing Aiba would be close to coming. Their lips finally came apart as a string of saliva spread between their tongues. Jun looked back towards Masaki. He was completely flushed. Whatever Sho was hitting was really making him feel good. He couldn't let those moans go to waste.

Jun kneeled on the bed, still grabbing on Masaki's hair with one hand while the other positioned himself over Masaki's mouth, his hot breath brushing over his tip, making him hard. He didn't have to motion him much longer before Masaki's mouth surrounded his length. It was Jun's turn to gasp from the hotness increasing in his member, taking him close to coming. Jun fought back the urge of ejaculating in Masaki's mouth, taking a deep breath as he bit his lower lip. Magically, Masaki's tongue started playing around his length and he was afraid he would almost rip off Masaki's hair from his grip.

"Ah! Nh... Mas... Masa... ki! Nh!" He eased into it as his hips started to thrust into his mouth.

He didn't know how much deeper Masaki could take him, but he went slowly, increasing the length as Masaki skillfully wrapped around his cock until he finally made it to the base. Jun began to thrust, faster and faster, until he was meeting with Sho's speed at the other end.

The sound of Sho and Masaki's skin coming together and Jun's precum leaking from Masaki's lips made his unattended erection even more pronounced, just at the verge of coming. He felt the need to voice it, but his mouth was full with the taste of Jun's cum. Even when he tried, all he managed was to hum against his length, making Jun tremble with the pleasure that increased in his cock. He was so close.

Sho understood what was going on and bended skillfully enough to wrap around Masaki's painful erection and start pumping it to their rhythm. Two thrusts later and Masaki was coming into Sho's hand with a choked scream. How his walls contracted around Sho's length made Sho finally release inside of him, his nails gripping forcefully into his sides. Jun came soon after, shooting his seed into Masaki's mouth while the latter took it all in and swallowed obediently.

Sho moved away from Masaki's hole. Jun, in the other hand, wouldn't release his grip on Masaki's hair, forbidding him from letting him go, even when his member had loosen. He kept him in place through his orgasm and after, making sure Masaki's eyes would meet with his as his cock started to harden once again in his mouth, making Masaki feel every twitch. He moved out of him slowly, just enough for Masaki to give him a good hard suck before finally releasing him with a loud pop, their eyes never parting.

Once again, Sho only stood there as the two completed their ritual, but he quickly decided to take the lead, turning Masaki around, his back against the mattress now, and climbing on top of him before taking his lips into a fervent kiss, ignoring the fact that the taste of Jun's cock still invaded his mouth, he found it part of his duty to remind Masaki who he really belonged to.

Sho pinned Masaki's hands above his head while his other hand sneaked to his nipples, rubbing them between his fingers and twisting them, managing to get the cutest moan against his lips. His lips traveled further, tracing his jawline until he nibbled on his earlobe. He went lower, sucking the skin as he went, leaving a clear mark on him as he moved down his neck.

Matsumoto masturbated to the sight, his eyes never leaving the two, closing his eyes when all he could hear was Masaki's moans. He moved to the other side of the bed, where Sakurai's ass was proudly pronounced. Jun smacked him, warningly, momentarily disturbing Sho from his job. All too suddenly, Masaki gasped loudly, before covering his mouth, restraining what seemed like half a laugh, half a moan.

Sho looked down on him confused, this was the first time he had seen such a reaction from him and he wasn't even working on him yet. Sho looked behind him, just were Jun's head dipped between Masaki's legs. Jun had grabbed on Masaki's erection as he sneaked under it and kissed his length up and down, with an occasional lick tracing his veins, blowing on his shaft, his other hand massaging his balls while his thumb rubbed on his tip with just the right pressure.

Masaki's breath was erratic, as if he had never been touched that way before, spreading his legs wider for Jun, allowing him to move further. He had even shut his eyes, concentrating on the pleasure growing in his cock, almost forgetting Sho still hovered on top of him. This isn't right, Sho would tell himself, quickly resolving he was not losing to Matsumoto. This is my Masaki.

Sho sat on Masaki's hips, his butt cheeks close to Masaki’s erection. Sho kissed him again, tracing down his neck to its crook and even further down until he could suck on one of his nipples and play with it. Once capturing his attention, judging from Masaki's increasing moans, which some of them surely had to be for Sho, he sat up and grabbed on his own erection for Masaki to see and with a firm grip, started pumping it. Masaki's eyes were now trapped in his motion, masturbating to the sound of his moans. But it was not quite enough.

Sho searched for Masaki's hand, gripping on the covers of the bed. He guided his hand and opened his palm to wrap around his member, guiding him up and down his erection in a steady rhythm. It was impossible for Masaki to look away now, aroused to see Sho reaching orgasm, curious to see how the pleasure would take over him. Masaki shifted their rhythm, his grip around his cock growing hasty, desperate to hear Sho's moans much more.

"Ah!... Ah!... Masa... Nnh!" Sho could barely make out the words as he could feel the hotness welling up in his lower half.

Jun wouldn't let himself be left behind as he managed to take Aiba's whole length inside his mouth in one swift movement, making a gasp escape Masaki's lips as his hand slowed down on Sho's length, shutting himself away to enjoy the growing pleasure of Jun's tongue swirling around his harden cock. 

"Masa...ki..." Sho groaned as he pressed on Masaki's hand still grabbing onto his neglected cock, instructing the younger to concentrate on finishing him.

Masaki obeyed with much difficulty, his mind drifting back to the Jun skillfully engulfing him as he started to suck harshly, sending him to his limits before abruptly coming into Jun's mouth. 

With a last pump, Sho came with a loud moan, shooting his seed over Masaki’s body. 

 

~

 

"Don't you think so, Sho-chan?" Aiba managed to get the other to face him after a while of just talking to himself.

Sho seemed distracted, his sight drifted to the window of the small cafe he and Masaki would occasionally meet at for lunch. All that time since Masaki had come in, he had been talking enthusiastically of things he couldn’t pay much care for, only to be caught unaware when Aiba asked for his attention.

"S-Sorry, what?" evidently, he hadn't heard a thing he'd said, but least he was honest enough to say it, thought Aiba.

"It be nice if next time maybe you could get your turn with Jun." said Masaki, reminding Sho of why he had stopped listening to him in the first place. "We could both take care of you, don't you think?" 

Sho knew Aiba's intentions were good and they never meant any harm to him, but it seemed impossible to listen to him without being a little shaken. We, he said. As if it wasn't just them anymore. Somehow the words landed harshly on Sho's ears, so much that he couldn't make an answer for his lover.

"What do you think?" Aiba asked again, somehow exhausting Sho with his insistence.

"Yeah... I guess..." he answered the first thing that came to his mind before returning to his stance looking out the window.

Aiba decided to drop the matter once he noticed a hint of tiredness in Sho's words. He probably shouldn't have spoken in the first place. Sho hadn't said anything about that night with Jun since it happened. But Aiba didn't wanted to make him feel bad. On the contrary, he wanted to make it up to him, whatever it had been that bothered him.

There was silence between them, like Aiba had never felt before, but perhaps it was just Sho who was worn out from work. They had stayed up later than expected the previous night out of Jun's request, thought Aiba couldn't help but feel like the one at fault now.

A ring broke the stillness between them. Aiba's phone, vibrating on the table. An incoming message. Sho watched him take hold of his phone and saw how his face glowed as he looked on at his new message.

"It's from Jun!" said Masaki, suddenly giving Sho a heavy feeling in his gut. "He says he really enjoyed last night!" there was a wide smile in Masaki's lips as he read on. "He was wondering if we were free tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow?" Sho repeated, shaken by the suggestion.

"It sounds like it wasn't too bad! For our first time, I mean..." said Aiba, stating the possibility of this not being their last either.

"I work tomorrow." said Sho.

"Oh..." said Aiba in a small voice. "Then... maybe after work! We can meet at your place-"

"Masaki..."

"If not... we're free the day after, no? We can definitely make some time!" Aiba didn't wait for Sho's answer. His fingers were already typing a new message for Jun. No matter what he was determined to make Sho feel better.

Sho sighed, not finding the right way to say exactly what was in his mind, unable to get the other to understand. But there was just something in his smile, something he was afraid of shattering.

How could it ever feel wrong, when Aiba had been so pleased with it? Something good must have come out of it. This whole insecurity, it was just him. He was only overreacting from seeing Jun kiss Aiba like that. That image, replaying in his mind. He tried shaking it off, trying to replace that thought with something that actually gave him pleasure, but it never worked and he would feel restless. He was only being selfish because Aiba paid so much interest in Jun over him. But why? He was supposed to feel aroused when he saw them together, getting off on each other as they did. Instead, he couldn’t stand the thought of allowing that to happen again.

Aiba's phone rang again in his hands, bringing Sho back down from the cloud he had left in. There was a pouting look in his whole expression as he read the new message.

"Jun is working for location shooting the day after tomorrow. He is traveling to Kyushu for several days and tomorrow is his last day off. He'll be out for a week or so and he didn't want to wait for so long." there was also a hint of disappointment in Masaki's words as he said this, making Sho think Jun wasn't the only one who seemed impatient to wait that long.

"I'm sorry, Masaki. I don't think I can make it. I'll be very busy tomorrow. We're going to have to reschedule." There was no need to express his discontent on the issue just yet. He would save that for some other evening.

"Are you sure you can't even leave a bit earlier?" Said Masaki, this time making Sho frown at his suggestion.

"Masaki..."

"I wouldn't want for him to wait for so long..." 

A scoff had escaped Sho's lips, tired of holding it in. "Then... this is just about Jun?" Masaki was taken aback by Sho's gesture. "Since when do you only listen to what he says?"

"I... I thought we were helping him..." 

"So it's we now? I thought it was just you and him..."

"W-What are you saying?"

"I don't know... It just looked like that last night."

Aiba eyes widen, not believing what Sho was inferring. "I don't understand..."

"That's exactly the problem, Masaki."

"What? Because of the threesome? I thought... you agreed to it..."

"I know I did, Masaki... I just... I didn't think it would be like that..."

"Like what? Three people having sex together?"

"No... it was more than just the sex, Masaki. You should know that."

"Know what, Sho? I don't understand what you'd expect out of it."

"Well, it certainly wasn't Jun focused on you the whole night."

"What are you saying? You were there too, Sho!"

"Really? For a moment, it didn't seem like you guys noticed me there. You were so attentive to him… I thought I was interrupting something."

"You're jealous because I was in that threesome you and Jun planned out? We were having sex, Sho! What else do you expect me to do?"

“I expect you to be my boyfriend, Masaki. That is all I’m saying.”

“Then, you would have preferred if I never even touched Jun? It would have been so much better if he wasn’t even there.”

“N-No, I…”

“Sho… Listen to yourself. You’re doing it again! You’re shoving Jun away when you were supposed to help him. You keep rejecting him because you’re afraid he might get too close.”

“And I should, Masaki! As far as you’re concerned, you don’t even know what he wants!”

“Jun is a very kind and compassionate friend and if you can't see that, I don't think you're in the right mind to accuse him like that.”

“You are not understanding me, Masaki…”

“You’re right, I’m not. I don’t understand why you hate him so much.” Masaki’s voice broke. His hands were wiping off his tears before they would stream down. “He is our friend… We’ve been together all these years… you use to be so close to him… but now… you can’t even stand being with him… He’s done nothing wrong to you… and every time he tries to get close to you… you just give him a cold shoulder… I thought you were changing, Sho…” said Masaki between sobs.

Sho’s heart clenched seeing Masaki dry his eyes and nose with his sleeves. He had never meant to hurt him, he only wanted to make him realize.

“You’ve been blaming Jun for your differences all this time …” Masaki’s shaking voice spoke on. “…but maybe… you should’ve been looking at yourself.”

Sho remained speechless, taken aback by Masaki’s words, unable to answer him and hurt him any further. Masaki looked down on his hands, biting on his lower lip as new tears started to well up in his eyes. He quickly gathered his phone and jacket before getting up from his chair and walked out of the café, leaving a very troubled Sho behind.

Masaki walked as fast as his feet could take him. He took his phone and dialed the most recent number. He wiped his teary eyes and cleared his voice before the voice answer on the other end of the line.

“Hello? Jun? It’s me… Masaki. Where are you right now?”


	2. Only You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sho was ready to apologize it it only meant seeing his boyfriend again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second and Final part! Hope you enjoy~!

Sho found himself hesitating over calling Masaki for lunch the next day. Clearly, he was still mad with him, after ignoring all of his texts the previous night, and it seemed Masaki was still relentless to his arguments, but Sho was not planning to distance himself from him. Sho was ready to apologize if it only meant seeing his boyfriend again. With a course of a single night, Sho missed him crazily, and due to the circumstances of their last talk, he needed to make amends with Masaki. He needed to make sure he was not crying anymore and comfort him any way possible. And for that, Sho needed to take back all he had said about Jun. 

In Sho’s mind, the image of Masaki walking out the café replayed in his mind endlessly and he felt he couldn’t forgive himself for making Masaki feel such way. Fighting over such things with Masaki just to feel the remorse that clenched his heart, was not worth it, not even for the most valuable reasons. After all, there was no reason to feel jealousy if Masaki was not with him.

Sho decided to make way in his busy schedule to go out to lunch. He phoned Masaki several times on his way to the café, but never got his calls answered. There was no way of knowing where he could be for he hadn’t answered his texts either. 

Sho stopped just across the street from the café, looking at his phone defeated. He had never imagined Masaki could hold a grudge for so long and it worried him to think this had hurt him more than what he imagined. 

“No”, Sho said to himself. “One last call. He’ll answer. He must.”

Sho dialed the number for a sixth time and waited, his eyes fixed on the café at the other side, watching customers walk in and out in couples, suddenly captured by a solitary man exiting the café. Sho couldn’t quite see him now from the crowds walking by the sidewalks, obstructing his sight, but the man was searching for something in his pockets before he took out his phone. 

Sho could see clearly now that it was Masaki. He was there at the café, probably waiting for him to come, hopeful to see him again. Sho couldn’t suppress the smile that drew in his lips, his heart beat increasing from seeing him again. An overwhelming happiness took over him just knowing he was okay, and Sho couldn’t believe how happy Masaki made him. 

Sho was ready to call out his name, scream it to the top of his lungs for him to notice him, but his voice held back, the words suddenly stolen from his tongue when he noticed Masaki was not alone. 

Jun walked out of the café, joining Aiba by the sidewalk, noticing the latter’s distraction over his ringing phone which he still hesitated over answering. Instead, Jun grabbed the phone from Aiba’s hand and hung up on his caller before putting the phone away inside Masaki’s pocket. The two walked away from the scene, or more likely, Jun dragged Masaki down the sidewalk, his hand rummaging on Aiba’s back.

Sho couldn’t move. His sight was still fixed on the couple walking further away, Masaki slipping from his reach as he allowed it to happen. Even if his mind kept doubting it, telling him to follow them and prove himself wrong, in his heart he already knew the answer; they were gone and he had lost Masaki.

 

~

 

“I gotta admit, it’s kind of rare getting a call from you to go drinking so late at night.” Said Ninomiya to Sakurai just beside his stool. “Usually, you’re too busy to go out and do anything other than work.”

The man beside Ninomiya didn’t seem too attentive to his chatter. He kept staring blankly at his glass, not even taking another drink from it. Nino had known something was wrong with him since the moment he heard him through the phone to invite him out, but he didn’t think it would be as bad as the lump next to him.

“Are you going to tell me what’s wrong?” Asked Nino. He was being patient with Sho but in truth, he wasn’t planning to drink that night and he already was on his second beer.

Sho sighed, finally coming back to his senses. “I’m sorry. I called you so late without thinking. You must be tired and I’m just wasting your time.”

“No, that’s okay. Ohno should still be sleeping, so as long as he doesn’t notice I’m gone, it’s fine.”

Sho nodded appreciatively to Nino, not knowing what else to say or where he should even start.  
“I sort of envy you, Nino. The way you’re so honest and straightforward, I don’t think anyone can take that away from you.”

Kazunari chuckled into his drink. “Well… It’s not really how you make it sound.” 

“But it is… and it makes you strong. At least stronger than me.”

“Why do you think that?” Asked Nino.

“Every time I try to be honest with what I think it feels like… I’m hurting Masaki even more. I even try hiding him from the truth but, it only ends even worse.”

“This is about Aiba?”

Sho nodded. 

“What happened?” 

Sho hesitated on his words, not knowing how much he should tell him.

“I… saw Masaki with Jun.”

“Eeeh!?” Nino was shocked. “But, what do you mean ‘with Jun’? Where they together as in going out together or… in bed?”

“N-No, I… I don’t know.” Sho hid his face in his hands as Nino watched him concerned. “I just… I asked too much from him, in the end… I even lost myself. I was too selfish, trying to justify my issues when he was right all along. I was just jealous of Jun and how easy it is for them to get along. Jun can actually please him and… I just knew right from the start that if they got too close, I would lose him. But Aiba couldn’t listen. He is too good to think that way of Jun. It’s not like him to think badly about anyone, especially one of us. We’ve been together for so many years, there is no way we can betray each other like that. Perhaps I’ve been doing it all along and Masaki is sick of me for it. Because I can’t let go of my issues. And now… he is with Jun...”

“That is not like Masaki.”

Sho raised his head to the one beside him.

“If it is just as you said, if you truly know Masaki, he would never do that. Especially not to you.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Aiba would never tire of you. No matter what, he would never quit out from anything. If he was feeling upset with you and whatever your problem is with Jun, he would try to solve it straight away. But being with Matsumoto as a way to vent it out on you, never.”

Sho looked down at his hands, not knowing what to think out of the other’s words.

“Sho…” Nino made him look at him this time. “Aiba loves you. He truly loves you, and he’ll do anything for you. No one can take that away from him.”

Ninomiya’s words had reminded Sho of something he hear Aiba say not long before.

“I’ll do anything you ask from me, Sho” and even after Aiba had assured him of it, Sho had only taken him for granted. He had never really noticed the meaning behind his intentions, his true love hidden in those same words. 

Sho lower his head, feeling his eyes tearing up.

“Damn it… why am I so stupid?” 

“Hey, it’s not all the time. Don’t beat yourself up because of it.”

“Nino... thank you… really.”

The other shrugged his gratitude off, a small grin curling in his lips.

“You really did the right thing from the start.” Said Sho.

“…How so?” Nino took a drink from his beer.

“When you told Jun you wouldn’t have the threesome and stayed loyal to yourself. As for me… I got too carried away…”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean… I was really curious and apparently very horny. I wasn’t thinking about Masaki. But you put Ohno before everything and it saved you from a hell of a mess.”

Nino frowned. “No? I meant, what do you mean I told Jun?”

Sho looked at the younger. “When Jun asked you for a threesome. He came to you, no?” 

Nino could only stare at Sho. “Threesome? Jun asked me for a threesome?”

“Yes, he told me he talked to you.”

Nino looked very pensive. “No… I don’t think so.”

“But Jun said-“

“Sho…” Nino made the other look at him. “I think I would have remembered if he asked me something like that.” 

Sho was trying to think through Nino’s words when a phone ring interrupted. Nino took out his phone to read the incoming text.

“It’s from Ohno. He woke up, I should get going.” Nino finished his drink with a last shot before gathering his things as sharing a last farewell with Sho.

Although he had encouraged him as much as he could, Sho still appeared to be lost in thought right before he left. As if he had realized something that was not there before.

 

~

 

The next morning, Sho was standing at Masaki’s doorstep. He knocked on the door, hoping the later would be awake to receive him. If not, he always knew where he could search for his hidden key. He waited for several seconds before knocking again.

“Masaki… It’s me, please. I need to see you.”

After knocking for a third time and trying to listen to any movement inside, Sho was decided to look for the hidden key. That was when he heard something unlock and the doorknob turned. The door opened quietly, almost hesitantly. Sho tried peeking in to find Masaki from his hiding spot behind the door, but he was not there. It was not him.

“Sho…” Said Jun, in surprised, or at least pretending. 

“What are you doing here…?” 

“Sho… now’s not a good time-“

“What the hell are you doing in my boyfriend’s house?”

“Please, listen-“

“What the hell are you doing here?” Sho threatened Jun.

The latter only looked at Sho unshaken.

“What does it look like I’m doing?”

Sho couldn’t emit a word, not letting the thought cross his mind. It couldn’t be. Masaki would never… 

“Look… this is not a good time, so let’s not complicate things.”

“Where is Masaki?” Asked Sho.

“Maybe you should call him later.”

“Where. Is. Masaki?” Sho insisted with clenched teeth and his hands turned to fists.

“He doesn’t want to see you right now, Sho. Please… give him some space. You’ve been suffocating him enough.”

“You’re lying.” Sho’s voice was breaking.

“Would I be here if I was?”

Sho looked down trying to fight back the tears that pooled in his eyes. He had become so weak, he had no words to fight back. He had no way of trying to prove Jun wrong. Masaki… his Masaki… Why would he do this? 

“I suggest you go.” Said Jun to Sho who was succeeding little in hiding his tears. 

There was nothing more to say, so not a minute later, Jun closed the door between them. Jun waited by the door, listening to Sho by the other side until he found the courage to walk away, his steps slowly decreasing until he couldn’t hear them anymore. 

Jun sighed before being startled by the sound of another door behind him.

“Who was it?” This time, it was the only person he wanted to see. Aiba was walking out of the bathroom fully clothed, with his hair soaked and a small towel hanging around his neck.

“Ah… Nothing. Someone got lost, that’s all.”

“Oh…” Masaki looked disappointed. He didn’t know himself what he was expecting but, it had been so much time since he had last seen him…

“Was your bath okay?” Jun made Masaki snap back to his senses.

“Oh… yes. It was. Sorry I took so long.” Said Aiba, while Jun was thankful he did. “I should finish getting ready, I bet you’re hungry too. I can’t believe I over slept,”

“Aiba?” Jun walked closer to the older who was starting to get hectic. “Why don’t we stay in for a while?” suggested Jun. He didn’t want them to bump into Sho either.

“O-Oh… Okay. What do you suggest?” asked Aiba.

Jun smiled at him, grabbing his arms tenderly and guiding him to take a seat by the sofa with him. His eyes never parted Aiba’s, lost in his as he had done that only night they were together.

“Your hair looks cute like that.” Jun said sincerely.

“Really? You like it? It’s all wet though…” said Aiba, pulling on his own hair in attempt to see it.

Jun’s hands brushed the hair out of his eyes, catching Aiba’s attention with an enchanting smile.

“I really… like it.” Jun’s hand traced on Masaki’s cheek, his thumb brushing on the latter as he slowly shortens their distance. 

Masaki couldn’t acknowledge what was happening until he felt a pair of hot lips brushing against his. The kiss was small and slow, enough to taste and feel once again those lips he had taken for the first time that one lustful night.

For a second, Masaki responded to his moves mostly out of reflex, thinking it would only be out of good manners, but he drew away from him once Jun asked for permission to deepen the kiss.

“Um, Jun… We shouldn’t be doing this without Sho.” Masaki was flushed from the lustful look he received from the other.

“He is not here right now, he would only make us wait. Besides, I don’t have much time before I go. So… this would have to do for now.” Jun pulled him into a kiss, capturing Masaki’s lips this time with much more desire, making Masaki lose himself in it. Jun wanted to take away his every worry, his every thought, until the only thing left in his mind was how much he craved his touch. 

Masaki’s hands rested over Jun’s chest, when he slightly pushed the latter away from him, breaking the heated kiss that had left him with ragged breath. 

“I… don’t know. It doesn’t seem right… Sho should be here too. Beside… I don’t think I could ever please you such way…”

“Masaki…” said Jun, surprising the other by the sound of his first name. Usually, there was only one person who would call him by his first name. “…You’re perfect.” Jun’s eyes stared into his deeply with a smile that warmed every inch of his body. “You’re beautiful. Your body, your smile, your eyes, everything… You make me feel so right, so hot… I could never ask for more.” Jun captured Masaki’s lips once again, demonstrating just how much his words meant by kissing him deeply and passionately. Jun hand rested on Masaki’s hip while the other rested on his neck pulling him closer, only allowing him to break away to catch his breath. 

Jun wanted more, more of his touch, more of his taste, yet at the same time he felt he couldn’t hold it back much longer. His heart kept drumming in his chest so painfully, he wanted to lose control. Masaki was everything he craved, he was everything he wanted. Nothing could take this feeling away from him.

“I love you…”

Aiba stopped all at once, his lips froze in place while his eyes shoot right open, realizing just what he was doing. His lips parted from Jun’s abruptly as he looked at Jun with wide eyes. For a second the other hadn’t realize the distance he had made between them, as he still craved for his touch, but he was surprised to find Masaki had back away from him, startled by the sound of his words.

“…What?” Aiba said in disbelief. “What did you say?”

Nerves ran down Jun’s spine as he realized what had escaped his lips. His eyes darted away from Aiba’s trying to find some way to hide what he had said. 

“Jun…?”

“I-It was nothing! I swear, I… I didn’t mean to…”

“Jun…” Aiba made him look back at him, only to find the hurt in his eyes. “Why would you say something like that?”

“I-I don’t know… I- “

“How could you say that? Jun… I thought…”

“It was not my intention! I’m sorry… I-It was so stupid of me...”

Aiba sighed, his face hiding in his palms as he wiped something from his eyes. Jun’s heart ripped apart as he watches the man before him.

“Please…” Aiba’s muffled voice said through his hands. “… go away.”

“Aiba…”

“Please…” Masaki lowered his hands from his face, only to look at the other straightly, allowing him to see the tear that had pooled in his eyes and began to stream. Masaki had no words for him, only a single head shake, enough to make Jun’s world crumble down.

There was nothing he could say or do that could change it now. He couldn’t even look at Masaki again, knowing he would only be torturing himself if he allowed himself to see the pain in his expression. He was hopeless and out of place. How stupid of him. How could he have ever destroyed everything such way? How could he ever let himself get so carried away? When he almost had it…

Jun got on his feet, escaping from that place before his tears would overwhelm him. He couldn’t look at Aiba, he was scared, afraid that he had ruined everything he ever hoped for, and only for feeling love for the first time in so long. He left, closing the door loudly behind him.

Once alone, Aiba allowed his tears to come out, this time because of his recklessness. Sho was right, he had always been right, but he never allowed himself to listen to him. He felt so lost, so empty, imagining how much he had hurt him. How could he do this to him? How could he betray him such way? Sho… He needed him, although perhaps he had realized it too late, he needed to see him. He craved for him, and only him. He was the only person he ever really needed. He was the only one he could ever love.

 

~

 

Sho received Masaki’s text to meet him at the usual place that same day in the afternoon, making him drop whatever worthless thing he was doing to sprint out to the café. Even when he had looked inside the glassed walls of the place, he found him, sitting in their favorite spot of the place. He ran inside, surprising Masaki when he presented himself in front of him, all sweaty and disheveled, his breath ragged from all the running. Masaki showed himself worried to find him in this state, but Sho only regretted not getting there any faster. The joy of seeing him again overwhelmed him, wishing he could do so many things to him right then and there. But he relented his thoughts to take a seat across from him knowing there were far more things he needed to say to him.

“Masaki, I- “

“Let me go first.” Aiba interrupted him, before Sho would take his words back. “Lately, I… I’ve been so stupid, trying to do things my own way when I was only drawing you back… I’m so sorry that I hurt you, I didn’t even pick up your calls, and it’s my fault.” Aiba’s voice began to break. “And I blamed you, I said something horrible to you when I never meant to. But now I know you were only preventing me from doing something stupid, but I never listened and… I’m such an idiot…” Masaki lowered his head, his tears falling freely.

Sho took his hands in his, trying to sooth his crying. “Masaki… what happened?” said Sho, afraid to know why Aiba would blame himself such way, knowing something must have gone wrong.

“Sho… I never meant to…” Aiba started, his remaining hand drying his tears, trying to collect himself before he would speak. “I thought I was helping Jun… just like you wanted… but then he said he loved me…”

Sho’s body stiffen with the sound of Masaki’s words. He held back his breath, scared to hear any further.

“But I couldn’t… I couldn’t go on… He just kept kissing me but I stopped him. I couldn’t even look at him. I felt so terrible. I was so mad at myself… I should have listened to you, Sho. I should have known better. I can’t believe how foolish I was.” 

“Masaki…” Sho tighten his grip on Aiba’s hand before he would break in tears again. “You don’t have to blame yourself for anything. This… all of this was my fault. It was not right for me to put you in such situation. Jun lied to me, and he got to you because of me. I should have known better. I should have said no, I should have stopped it before it happened but I was so selfish… You can’t believe how horrible it felt not being with you, knowing you were with him. I realized… I know now just how much I need you. And if only I could realize it sooner, I wouldn’t have left any of this to happen. I’m so sorry, I… What kind of a boyfriend am I…?”

“You are my boyfriend.” Said Masaki, a smile pursed in his lips, trying to hold back his tears, these one filled with happiness. “You are my Sho. You’re… the only one I love.”

Sho felt his heart racing, his eyes shining as he eased with Masaki’s words. For so long, he had been waiting to tell him about his true feelings, he had never expected to be the one receiving them. His tears started streaming making him feel like the foolish one. He dried his eyes with his sleeves, but every time he looked back at Aiba who kept smiling at his reaction, his eyes would water again. He couldn’t believe how happy he made him. He truly, truly loved him.

 

~

 

A week after Jun had returned from his filming in Kyushu, he was surprised to find a text from Sakurai along with an invitation to meet with them in the café he had once visited with Aiba. The thought of facing them had put a tight knot in his stomach, especially because he had no idea of how to face Aiba and he was clueless of what Sho was capable of doing. He was ready to ignore the message when he received yet another one. This time it was from Aiba’s number and a simple ‘Please come’ was written from him.

He still had no idea of what to think out of Sho’s message but this one, he could put a little thought into. There must be a reason for his insistence and he didn’t want to let him down again.

And he was there that day, sitting across Sho and Aiba inside the cafe, although he had still not found the courage to look at either of them straight to the eyes.

Initially, and before they would start to speak, Matsumoto took the opportunity to bow his back to them.

“I’m terribly sorry for what I have done.” the younger said with a firm tone as the men before him only looked on. Matsumoto collected himself, biting on his lower lip restraining a sudden urge to well up. “I’m sorry. I don’t think you can forgive me but… I just wanted to let you know… I truly regret what I’ve done. If it weren’t for my envy, I wouldn’t have hurt you as much as I did. It was very selfish of me... to think I could have my way… I don’t know what I was thinking… I…”

“Jun…” Masaki’s smooth voice called for the younger, choked in his tears. ““I forgive you,” he said without hesitation. “But…if you don’t mind… I would like to stay with Sho.”

Jun’s teary eyes only glared at him momentarily before nodding to his condition, making Aiba smile fondly.

“Matsumoto, I do forgive you, even more now that you’ve admit things yourself. I know you didn’t mean any harm to Masaki, and for that, I’m thankful. Just… don’t do it again, okay?”

“I won’t. I swear, I won’t.” Jun repeated bowing his head again for Sho.

Masaki couldn’t help but smile at his boyfriend, knowing it had taken a lot of strength for him to say does things, but he had managed to convince the other it was better to forgive him once and for all and not let anything stand in their way. Now he could see how Sho was going to to let go of his issues and accept him back as a friend.

 

~

 

“Say… can we do something different?” Asked Aiba after the three of them had already stepped out of the café. Sho and Jun looked at him questioningly. “I think you two should make up.” He said, making his boyfriend frown.

“Masaki, we already did that.”

“No, I meant, I want you two to make up the other way.”

“Eh!?” both Jun and Sho reacted in unison, looking back at each other simultaneously.

Aiba scoffed at both. “We were in a threesome together and you can’t even kiss?”

“Masaki, that was… different.” Said Sho, clearly uncomfortable with his suggestion.

“Sho, we talked about this! We all know how much you wanted that threesome and you never got your chance with Jun, so you better stop complaining.” Aiba’s point was clear enough to leave Sho blushing, his eyes trying to escape from Jun’s who now had a smug smirk drawn in his lips. He was going to make Aiba pay for this later.

“We don’t really have to do this…” said Sho trying to talk some sense into Aiba.

“But you promised! And I don’t see Matsujun complaining.” Aiba crossed his arms bringing the younger forward.

Jun looked at both men, his cheeks reddening. “Actually, I don’t think that’ll be necessary.”

“Oh, come one, you two! You can do better than that!” said Aiba, not quite pleased with their stalling, but he knew if he wanted something done, he had to do it himself.

Before Sho could stop him, Aiba was standing behind him, pushing on his back towards the younger, his strength enough to break Sho’s stance and topple him over Jun’s arms, who in attempt to not let him fall, miscalculated how close their faces had come with each other. In consequence, their lips came clashing together in a quick peck.

Both men groaned painfully covering their mouths, Aiba’s idea of a kiss resulting in their teeth colliding with each other.

Aiba could only laugh at the two who kept checking their hands for any spill of blood from their mouths. “Now we’re even!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End!!! Thanks for reading!I hope you liked. I really appreciate your comments! <3


End file.
